


【Seulrene】康酒琪강술기.03

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】康酒琪강술기 [3]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】康酒琪강술기 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545862
Kudos: 8





	【Seulrene】康酒琪강술기.03

*最終章

-

裴柱現以為自己可以假裝什麼也沒發生過，但遠比她想像中的困難。

她感受的到康瑟琪慌張於自己態度的轉變，那個笨蛋，在保姆車上甚至還急的用頭撞了車窗，一定很痛吧。

可只要一和康瑟琪對上眼，她就會想起那個放縱的夜晚。

只要一想起那個放縱的夜晚，不安又慌張的情緒隨著血液送到身體的每一個角落讓她手足無措。

她就像置身在伸手不見五指的迷宮裡，不管往哪裡走都會撞上堅硬的牆然後頭破血流，牆上全寫著康瑟琪三個字，是她退不出也進不去的世界。

在裴柱現決定下一步的方向之前，她只能無助的瑟縮在原地。

依稀記得今天康瑟琪也有別的個人行程，讓她在回宿舍的路上稍微放鬆了點。

宿舍意外的空蕩，她越過黑暗的客廳筆直朝房間走去，打開房門時裴柱現倒吸了一口氣，也許，那是能讓她走出迷宮的毛線也說不定。

「你不是有行程嗎？」

-

康瑟琪覺得一定有好多玻璃瓶同時在胸口引爆，碎片刺進她的心臟後，瓶身破裂後旋即有魔力般的快速恢復，分分秒秒都一再重複著，不然怎麼會那麼痛呢。

記憶全部恢復之後，心痛到快死掉了。

站在裴柱現的房間裡，連她的床都不敢靠近，光聞到空氣裡混合著衣物柔軟劑和裴柱現的香氣，康瑟琪就覺得自己正在被千刀萬剮一樣的痛苦。

原來裴柱現這段時間來的心情不好全是因為我。

一定、一定很害怕吧，康瑟琪用手捂緊了自己的胸口。

和經紀人說自己身體不舒服，拜託秀榮幫自己代了班，也另外花了錢拜託了他們三人今晚在外面的飯店住一晚。

是阿，康瑟琪，只能走到這裡了，這一切都是你自找的。

事已至此，你再也無法隱藏你的秘密了。

倏地，房間門被她的主人打開，康瑟琪強迫自己看向對方閃過一絲驚慌的雙眼，她告訴自己要好好記住這張臉，在蝴蝶飛走以前。

-

「你不是有行程嗎？」裴柱現故作鎮定的問。

「歐尼，我有話想跟你說。」

「我今天，有點累了，改天再說好嗎？」裴柱現把手裡的包包放下後，凝視著康瑟琪眼前的那塊地板。

「上禮拜我喝醉酒的那天，歐尼…是在我房間過夜的對不對？」

「我不知道你在說什麼，你回房間吧，我要休息了。」

裴柱現繞過康瑟琪，走到窗簾前背過身去。

康瑟琪的內心原本還懷抱著一絲也許是記錯了的希望，然而裴柱現反常的反應只是讓她更加確信自己的惡行。

「我全部都，我全部都…歐尼，那天晚上的事，我都想起來了。」

死一般的寂靜。

「我不在意。」

「歐尼你說什麼…？」預料之外的反應讓康瑟琪有些慌了。

「我是說…我不會在意，瑟琪你那天…喝的很醉，我會當作沒發生過。

最近我只是因為行程太多有點累了，你不必道歉…或什麼的，就當作是失誤，我不想再談這件事了，就到這裡為止，好嗎？」

裴柱現一口氣把話說完，使勁的把目光固定在窗外的一片黑暗，不讓聲音聽起來有一絲情緒。

撲通一聲劃破了僅維持數秒鐘的沉默。

裴柱現從玻璃的反射看見了身後那人的舉動趕緊轉頭。

康瑟琪雙膝跪在地上，滿眼通紅的望著她。

「康瑟琪你起來。」

「歐尼，聽我說－」裴柱現看著眼前的人連嘴唇都在打顫，似乎在努力組織著下一句話。

「康瑟琪你先起－」啪的一聲，康瑟琪拍掉裴柱現的手。

「柱現歐尼，我喜歡你。」

裴柱現的手垂在半空中，腦袋轟隆隆的作響，正當她在懷疑有沒有聽錯時，思緒被康瑟琪的話語硬生生帶了回來。

「我知道…聽起來一定很荒唐，我從練習生的時候，就好喜歡歐尼了，我們認識多久，我就喜歡你多久了。」

康瑟琪用力咬了一下嘴唇想控制不停從眼角溢出的淚水卻徒勞無功，連肩膀都開始微微的顫抖著，她必須每說完一兩句就停下來大口的深呼吸才能繼續。

「我有時候會，做一些夢，夢到我和柱現歐尼，做那些…只有戀人才能做的事…」

「那天我看了歐尼的影片，我…突然好忌妒歐尼跟紫色朋友的感情，所以出門…喝了很多酒，喝醉的那天晚上，我以為像平常一樣是夢…」

「所以才對歐尼，做出那樣可怕的事…我不是，在找理由…」

康瑟琪把自己的衣角揉成一團緊抓著，說出口的話因為劇烈的哭泣而變得斷斷續續的。

好好道歉，康瑟琪，你就快做到了，她在心裡鼓勵著自己，即使視線早就因為眼淚變得模糊，她仍然強迫自己注視著裴柱現。

「對不起，歐尼，我知道就算說一百遍對不起也沒有用。」

「因為我一定受了很多苦，一定…一定很生氣又痛苦，說什麼不會在意也是…騙人的，雖然我在歐尼心裡不是最重要的，可是我不會連歐尼是累還是心情不好都分不清楚…。我會…負責的，任何能補償的方法我都願意做，可是我…想過了…也許歐尼需要的，也許歐尼需要的…」

「一定很討厭我，也許根本不想再看到我吧…歐尼，如果不想再看到我，你可以說一聲，我願意退出…我願意跟公司解約…我願意離開你的生活。」

牆上時鐘的指針滴滴答答的聲音因為寧靜而過分清晰，康瑟琪閉起雙眼，胸口的心跳在說完一連串的話之後反而平靜下來，隱藏多年的感情終於坦白後，竟然有如釋重負的感覺，還是這就是心死的感覺？

「瑟琪，起來。」康瑟琪搖了搖頭，裴柱現的聲音還是清冷的聽不出情緒。

可惜康瑟琪沒有睜眼，否則就能看見裴柱現臉上已經明顯柔和的表情。

裴柱現輕嘆了一口氣，她走到康瑟琪的面前跪了下來，手繞到她身後緊緊的環住她的腰，把眼前這隻像是受了傷的小動物擁入懷中，頭抵在康瑟琪的肩膀上，兩人的距離近到裴柱現分不清此刻正在劇烈跳動著的心臟究竟是誰的。

「瑟琪，你說的沒錯，我是很生氣。」

感受到懷裡的人抽動了一下，脖頸一陣濕熱，康瑟琪的眼淚隨著衣領流進自己的心口，裴柱現溫柔的撫著康瑟琪的後背，像哄小孩一樣輕輕拍著，直到康瑟琪稍微平靜下來，她才緩緩開口。

「看到你明明喝不了酒卻喝成那個樣子，很生氣；

看到你從來沒有那麼不聽我的話的樣子，很生氣；

想到你被我忽視後會多傷心的樣子，很生氣；

想到你以後也會和別人歡愛的樣子，也很生氣。」

「十年以來，還有好多事情，都很生氣。」

「每一次都很生氣，可是還是喜歡你，康瑟琪。」

「你是一個，始終如一的人。」

「每次回頭的時候，我都可以好輕易的找到你，可是我沒想過那是因為你從來都沒離開過。」

「你在我心裡很重要、很重要。

我喜歡你，康瑟琪。」

裴柱現把懷裡的人抱得更緊，緊到肋骨都有些發疼。

「歐尼，剛剛說的是什麼…」康瑟琪稍稍退開了一些距離，她抬起頭不可置信的望著裴柱現，狹長的單眼皮因為方才的哭泣有些紅腫。

裴柱現微微點了點頭，一邊用纖細的手指幫她抹去眼淚。

「可是歐尼怎麼會…怎麼可能會－」

「你好囉嗦。」

裴柱現扯住康瑟琪的衣領把那人拉向自己直接吻了上去，柔軟的雙唇相貼。

原本裴柱現只打算用淺淺的吻打斷康瑟琪的胡言亂語的，但康瑟琪因為驚慌而快速放大瞳孔的樣子實在可愛的過分。

裴柱現輕舔著她的唇瓣，偶爾惡意的輕咬，康瑟琪頓時覺得腦袋一片暈眩，身子一軟，不穩的差點向後倒下，裴柱現趕緊用左手一把擁緊她，右手則繞到康瑟琪的後腦勺霸道的壓向自己，柔軟的舌頭很快扣開牙關探入口腔，在每一個角落盡情探索著，即使康瑟琪輕推著她的肩膀掙扎著，裴柱現仍不斷加深吻的力道，貪婪的汲取康瑟琪的一切，直到整個房間的空氣要被用光的前一刻裴柱現才放過她，分離的那刻兩人的唇舌間甚至牽出了一條曖昧的銀絲。

康瑟琪把頭無力的靠在裴柱現的肩窩喘著氣，怎麼那人看起來一派輕鬆的樣子，她用手輕捶了一下裴柱現的肩膀表示抗議，小聲的嘟囔著。

「歐尼，剛剛我是真的快要窒息了。」

裴柱現看著倒在自己肩上的康瑟琪，雙頰紅通又軟綿綿的樣子，一時想到了她在真人秀裡喝醉跌倒的樣子，不禁笑出聲來。

「瑟琪阿，你要讓我一直跪著嗎？」

-

康瑟琪和裴柱現面對面躺著，兩人緊牽著的手在他們之間，明明十年間一直都在彼此身邊，但從沒勇氣說出口的故事實在太多太多。

「不過，歐尼為什麼不怪我呢？我是說，歐尼大可以第二天就來大罵我一頓，或是強迫我負責之類的，至少得讓我知道自己做錯事吧，而不是什麼都不說自己難過…」

康瑟琪想到自己酒醉那天的失態，又不禁哽咽了起來，隨即感覺到手背被那人的手指輕輕摩娑著，像在安慰她一樣。

「說了的話，瑟琪會有罪惡感的。」

「嗯？」

「想著反正你也不會記得的，想裝做什麼事情也沒發生過，可是又沒辦法好好的面對你。我不想看你因為這件事難過，更捨不得看你責怪自己。我知道，瑟琪不是故意的，所以原諒你，就算你不喜歡我…我也會原諒你的，更不可能拿這件事綁住你。如果瑟琪再因為這件事愧疚的話，我也會難過的，知道嗎？」

裴柱現的語氣雖然輕柔卻無比堅定。

一連串的淚水像斷了線的珍珠般無預警的從康瑟琪的眼角滑落。

裴柱現挪了挪身子讓自己更靠近康瑟琪一點，向前親吻她濕潤的眼角。

「愛哭鬼。」

「歐尼，我真的很喜歡你。」康瑟琪吸了吸鼻子，軟軟糯糯的聲音聽起來可愛極了。

「瑟琪，我也是，很喜歡你。」

眼看康瑟琪泫然欲泣的表情好像又要哭了，裴柱現決定轉換一下氣氛。

「瑟琪說過要補償我，是真的吧？」

「當然是真的－」

話還沒說完，裴柱現一個忽然翻身跨坐在康瑟琪的腰側，居高臨下的望著她，挑眉的樣子像是一隻高傲的兔子。

「什麼都可以對吧？」

「那歐尼想要什麼…補償？」康瑟琪吞了吞口水，感覺身體的溫度開始直線上升起來。

裴柱現一邊把康瑟琪的雙手繞過頭頂固定住手腕，一邊俯身靠近康瑟琪的耳邊低語。

「康瑟琪，會讓你流淚的。」

【全文完】


End file.
